


Soft, Slow, and Steady

by jacyevans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing a Bed, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacyevans/pseuds/jacyevans
Summary: Scott spends a long moment soaking in the quiet, the sight of Stiles and Derek together in one safe space.





	

Scott walks through the front door, dragging his feet.

He and Stiles have been gone two weeks, arranging and rearranging the terms of an alliance with the alpha of a neighboring pack down in Berkeley.

Madison put them through their paces; her emissary changed the conditions of the alliance time and time again, forcing Stiles to think quickly to come back with a proper response. It was only this morning that the two emissaries agreed with terms that would be suitable for all parties involved.

Stiles shuts the door behind them with a groan, leaning most of his weight against Scott’s back as he kicks off his shoes. “Fuck diplomacy. Just… fuck it. Next time we want to form an alliance, you’re sending Derek.”

Scott huffs, trying to take off his shoes while Stiles continues his impersonation of a limpet. “So he can what? Stare them into submission?”

“Using his eyebrows and his rapier wit. So, mostly his eyebrows.”

“Not even the power of Derek’s eyebrows could have wrangled Madison into submission.” Scott stumbles as Stiles trips forwards. “Jesus, Stiles, will you let me get my shoes off before you use me as a mattress?”

“No,” he mutters, face pressed between Scott’s shoulder blades, but he presses a kiss to the nape of Scott’s neck and takes a step back, stripping off his coat.

Scott doesn’t bother going back to the Jeep for their bags. He drops his jacket on the coatrack and walks through the living room and up the stairs, feet dragging across the floor.

Scott tugs the door to their bedroom open, pausing with a fond smile. Derek lays with his back against the wall, face pressed into Stiles’ pillow.

Stiles pushes past Scott and tosses off his clothes in record time, until only his boxers and t-shirt remain. He falls onto the bed, letting out a moan.

Derek rolls over, seeking out Stiles’ warmth. “Eyebrows, huh?” he mutters, and Stiles groans, squinting one eye open.

“Talk later,” he says, curling his fingers at the back of Derek’s neck, “Sleep now.” He burrows his face into Derek’s chest through his shirt. Derek chuckles and cards a hand through his hair.

Scott spends a long moment soaking in the quiet, the sight of Stiles and Derek together in one safe space. He hates being away from his pack.

Derek opens his eyes but doesn’t move except to reach out one of his hands. “Scott,” he says, voice muffled and scratchy, “come to bed.”

Scott crosses the room, gripping his hand and linking their fingers together. He squeezes tight, leaning down to kiss Derek, soft and chaste, before letting go. He lays down at Stiles’ back, and Stiles presses back against him, arm curling around Scott’s at his waist. 

Scott leans his head down enough to press a kiss to Stiles’ shoulder, then settles down, letting their slow, steady heartbeats and the warmth of their bodies lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr!](http://jacyevans.tumblr.com)


End file.
